Un día en la playa
by Ed Riordan
Summary: Inuyasha y Miroku se toman unas pequeñas vacaciones, sin saber que un día de ocio podría cambiar sus percepciones sobre la vida... para siempre.


Era una tarde espléndida, y no sólo porque era un día soleado. Aquella tarde en la playa era prometedora por dos razones: en primer lugar, había barbacoa, y en segunda, estaban libres de la influencia de las chicas todo ese fin de semana. Sol, arena, olas, buena comida y definitivamente cero novias. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Inuyasha, estrenando sus gafas de sol, estaba recostado sobre la arena de lo más tranquilo cuando notó que Miroku se acercaba hacia él con una cerveza en cada mano. Sin embargo, aquello no era todo: también traía compañía.

-¡Oye, Inuyasha! Te presento a Yuka, Eri, y Ayumi. ¿No son unas linduras?

-Yo soy Eri, y ella es Ayumi. –corrigió la chica del bikini verde

-Oh, mil disculpas. Tanta belleza deslumbrante confunde a cualquiera.

-¡Pícaro!

Inuyasha soltó un saludo brusco, sintiendo que todo se iba al traste. ¿Alguna vez Miroku se tomaría en serio las vacaciones? Las invitó a unirse a ellos, ofreciéndoles toallas extras, bebidas, e incluso masajes en la espalda con protector solar. Sí, definitivamente su amigo no conocía el significado de la palabra _«vacaciones». _Para desgracia suya, las tres aceptaron unírseles, si bien tomaron la precaución de abstenerse de la última oferta.

La plática, que al principio era bastante amena, («de-dónde-eres», «estudias-o-trabajas» y cosas por el estilo) pronto se volcó hacia el tema de las relaciones de pareja, gracias a Miroku. El pervertido, con su carita fresca como lechuga, comentó que los llamados _"one night stands" _eran divertidos si se daban en las debidas circunstancias. ¡No se aprovechaba, el muy maldito!

Por supuesto, era de esperarse que las muchachas se escandalizaran y soltaran un «no» rotundo, o incluso un _«never»_, para enfatizar su desaprobación. Aquello estaba fuera de discusión, y ya que se mencionó la palabra «compromiso», Ayumi añadió que equivaldría a poner los cuernos.

¡Acabó de pronunciar las palabras mágicas! Atraído, Miroku cuestionó qué significaba para ellas ser infiel. La respuesta, andar con alguien que recién comenzaban a conocer, era de esperar, si bien el término resultaba ambiguo. Nada los habría preparado para lo próximo:

-Si es alguien que te gusta, no estás poniendo el cuerno. –dijo Yuka

¿Perdón? Para colmo, sus amigas asintieron en señal de aprobación. Miroku e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada con los ceños fruncidos, lo cual les indicaba que no habían oído mal, antes de cuestionar sobre el asunto.

-Pero, ¿estando en una relación…?

-Sí, pero si tu pareja no se entera, técnicamente no estás siendo infiel.

-¿Y si terminan acostándose? –inquirió Inuyasha

-Ahí _sí_ estás poniendo el cuerno.

-¿Independientemente si tu pareja se entera o no?

-Exacto.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa si tienen sexo oral? ¿Estarían poniendo medio cuerno?

-¡Qué asco! –exclamó una cubriéndose la boca con una servilleta, como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo de un mal sabor

-¡No seas cochino! –dijo otra

A pesar que la consideraban una pregunta válida, los chicos decidieron no exigir una respuesta. Después de todo, aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, y resultaba imposible intentar encontrarle algún sentido. ¿Desde cuándo la definición de «infidelidad» había cambiado?

Las chicas continuaron dando ejemplos torcidos de cuándo se era infiel y cuándo no, hasta que en un momento dado una de ellas dio a entender que estaba comprometida.

-¿Le has sido infiel a tu novio? –cuestionó Miroku, dejando la picardía a un lado

-¡¿Cómo crees?! Ojos que no ven…

… _corazón que no siente. _Tal vez era en parte cierto, dándose el caso que su pareja no se llegara a enterar, pero, ¿y ella? Era obvio que jamás le diría al tipo que era un cornudo, pero, ¿acaso no tenía cargos de conciencia por las noches? Inuyasha se sintió incómodo, porque esa misma chica, que se hacía llamar Eri (sólo Dios sabía si era un nombre falso) tenía un condenado parecido con Kagome. Era como si la viera a ella admitiendo ser infiel. Pero Kagome no lo era, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad…?!

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Yuka dio un pequeño sorbo a su trago antes de decir:

-Les decimos esto para que sepan cómo pensamos las mujeres.

¿¡Qué…!? Por favor, ¿no podían tener un poco de piedad? Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku palidecieron, y por un momento llegaron a creer que la mitad de sus neuronas murieron ante tal declaración. No podían moverse, ni hablar, ni respirar. ¡Muchísimo menos pensar! ¿Acaso no podían compadecerse de ellos ante tal estado?

Tras intercambiar otra mirada, supieron que pensaban lo mismo. Si Miroku tenía planes, claramente cambió de opinión. Inuyasha, por otro lado, estaba dominado por la náusea. Tenían que desembarazarse de aquel trío de arpías.

Por fortuna, en ese momento aparecieron unos chicos, invitándolos a jugar voleibol. Si bien las muchachas aceptaron, ellos declinaron la invitación, aprovechando la oportunidad para zafarse de ellas. De todas maneras, no estaban de humor para jugar o hacer deporte.

* * *

Sintieron la necesidad de meterse al mar. Allí, con las olas lamiéndoles las rodillas, Inuyasha y Miroku contemplaron el atardecer, cada uno ocupado en sus pensamientos. Tenían claro que por lo general las mujeres estaban locas y que los hombres eran unos tontos, pero, ¿acaso eran estúpidos por partida doble? ¿Acaso aquellas chicas acababan de romper una especie de código femenino ultra secreto? ¿Estarían las mujeres viéndoles las caras y burlándose de ellos todo el tiempo? De ser así, era mejor desaparecer del planeta, mudarse a Marte y dejarlas que se las resolvieran como pudieran.

De pronto, la risa de Miroku distrajo a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de orinarme en todo esto. Mandarlo al carajo, ¿tú me entiendes?

-Claro. –la misma idea le había pasado por la mente, después de todo

-Pero no vale la pena contaminar el océano por unas tipejas. Sé que Sango no es así. Ella es una chica muy especial. –dijo con el brillo de chico enamorado resplandeciendo en sus ojos

Inuyasha se guardó sus comentarios. Necesitó un poco de tiempo extra para separar las imágenes conceptuales de Eri y Kagome que se habían entrelazado en su mente. Una vez hecho, rió por lo bajo, burlándose de sí mismo. ¡No podían ser más diferentes! Eri no tenía el valor de terminar su relación, cayendo en los niveles más bajos de mezquindad cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de enredarse con cualquiera que no fuera su pareja. Eso, además de que no mostrara remordimiento por sus acciones, dejaba mucho que desear sobre su persona.

Kagome, por otro lado, no sólo era fiel, sino también leal en muchos aspectos. Era una muchacha noble, comprensiva, honesta, y todas las virtudes que se le pudieran ocurrir, aunque tuvo que admitir que a veces podía ser bastante cabecidura y voluntariosa. Si en un principio le exasperaba su ingenuidad, ahora estaba más que agradecido por ello. Definitivamente la prefería así.

-Kagome también es especial. –musitó

-¿Quién tiene cara de perrito enamorado? –bromeó Miroku, señalando su rostro

-¡Cállate! Tú no te quedas atrás.

Y así, ambos abandonaron el mar con un sentimiento de nostalgia. Deseaban volver a casa, pues ya extrañaban a sus amigas y compañeras.


End file.
